How She Got Her Wings
by kajiura yuki
Summary: Love, Hatered, and surprise, Ace and Vivi are together, Kohza wants her when his marriage is cancelled. Ace and Vivi leave Arabasta and travel with the Straw Hat crew. Now Smoker and Robin have a thing going. AceXVivi KohzaXVivi SmokerXRobin
1. Embrace in the Rain

Embrace in the Rain  
  
I do not own One Piece or any of the characters but we all wish we did.  
For starters this is my first One Piece fanfic so be nice, this is an unlikely pair but their my favorite characters so I'm going to give this a shot. I think Vivi and Ace really make a cute couple but I've had a hard time trying to write fanfics with them, oh well, I hope you like it

* * *

Vivi stumbled down the street, her tears fell at the same rate as the rain. Thunder and lighting roared across the sky like lions in Kenya. The young princess walked into a dark alley and leaned against the grimy walls. Right now she didn't care what was around her, all she wanted to do was cry. The earlier day events were so horrible to her that she felt like she never could face Kohza again. "w-why…" she sniffled and covered her mouth with her hand "why did you have to go an marry some one else?" she asked and closed her eyes, she couldn't calm her crying.  
"he just never thought of loving you" said a calm voice. Vivi jumped losing her breath as she looked over her shoulder. There stood Ace, he bright orange hat was a dead give away to her. "you can't let something like that get to you princess" he said and gave her a warm smile.  
"what do you know? Have you ever even been in love?" Vivi snapped at him a cold glared fixed upon his face. It was not like Vivi to snap at him like that, that's why it made him give her a strange look. "I'm sorry" she said after a moment of silence, she looked to the ground "I shouldn't have snapped at you, its not your fault" she said and tried to wipe away her tears.  
"that's okay" Ace said and took off his jacket placing it on the princesses back "your going to get a cold if you stay out here" he said.  
"I….I do…on't ca…care" she said through her tears, trying to catch her breath.  
"but I do" Ace said looking at the endless darkness of the alley.  
"w…wh…why?" Vivi choked out looking surprised, she turned her head a bit so she could barley see him. She watched his eyes daze off and wondered why he was going to say next. The older boy always could surprise her with what he could do or say, Ace was the complete opposite of Luffy when I came down to it.  
Ace looked at her and sat down against the wall "because your special to me" he said in a shy tone, he looked up at the sky, rain drops slid down his cheeks giving him a pinkish undertone to his natural peachy skin tone. Vivi blinked, she looked down at him and fell to her knees then leaned forward laying down against his chest her arms wrapped around his neck. "thank you…Ace" she whispered and closed her eyes.  
The black haired boys was defiantly not used to this, he smiled and wrapped a arm around her and placed his hand on the back of her head. They sat like that for awhile letting the rain soaked them, Vivi curled up in his embrace, she shifted herself so her back was to his chest. Ace used his powers to warm them up from the cold rain.  
Ace closed his eyes and placed his lips close to her ear and whispered "I do know love, because I'm in love with you" he said and kissed her cheek before letting his head side down onto her shoulder and he was off in dreamland. Vivi was surprised but giggled at him"I love you too" she said and laid her head against his as they fell asleep in the rain.

* * *

Very short but I only wanted to start off with a one shot, if you people like it then I'll try to write a full story just for you , please R&R and tell me what you think, please and thank you

love, The Blue Rose


	2. Wings from Ace

Chapter 2

Mucho Uber Thankies to Acesan and Vivichan you're your reviews, I'll continue this fanfic as you request, so its no longer a One Shot, woot …. Sorry I get hyper when people are nice to me -hands out brownies and cupcakes- okay onto this chapter, I wrote it on the bus this morning and it was very very dark so it hard for me to read it, teehee, oh well here is goes

* * *

_"Daddy?" the young princess walked into the thrown room, her father was talking to Inugram, the men looked at the princess and smiled  
"yes Vivi-Chan?" Cobra asked looking down at his daughter as she approached them. The princess hopped up on her fathers lap and stared at him with her big brown eyes  
"was mommy an angel?" she asked tilting her head giving her extra cuteness.  
"yes she was, the most beautiful one" Cobra said  
"am I an angel?" she asked pointing to herself with your index finger  
"the cutest of them all" he said and pinched her cheek making the little girl giggle  
"how did mommy get her wings?" Vivi asked. The room went silent, Cobra looked at Vivi like he was about to cry but he just hugged her and smiled, never answering the girl.

* * *

Vivi sat up in her bed and looked around, Ace was sound asleep next to her. Ever since the day he found her in the alley he would come in the night, when everyone else was asleep, and curl up with Vivi for the night. But he had to leave before sunrise so the maids didn't attack him. As far as she knew, no body knew about her an Ace have a special relationship. Vivi looked down at Ace and smiled, she pushed a strand of his messy hair away from his cheeks and behind his ear, she didn't care about marrying a prince, because to her, Ace was a prince, or better yet, a king.  
Vivi crawled out of bed and walked over to her balcony pushing the doors open, a cool breeze blew past her as she stepped out. The moon was full and still out along with the brightest of stars. She sat on the railing and flung her feet over the side and waved them In the air as she did every morning, her hair was down for once, blowing in the chilly breeze, she held her hands to her arms and stroked them furiously to keep herself warm. Then she felt someone warm their arms around her and felt warm instantly leaning back into his chest. Ace looked down at her and smiled  
"morning princess" he said and kissed her forehead  
"morning Ace-san" she said and a soft whisper closing her eyes  
"you know, you talk in your sleep" he said teasing her a bit  
"I-I do?" Vivi asked looking astonished, no one told her that before  
"yea, something about angels…" Ace said and looked at the horizon, he would have to leave soon, the sky was turning pink now.  
"oh… just an old memory" Vivi said and smiled thought she was sad about it for some reason  
"care to tell?" he asked placing his chin on her shoulder. Vivi smiled a bit "sure" she said and told him about the memory and how the dream was just as she remembered it.  
"I see… well angels get their wing when they die, that's why your father didn't tell you" Ace said. Vivi nodded, but didn't say anything. Ace let go of her and went into the bedroom then came back out with his back picking out a black permanent mark and smirked.  
"what are you going to do?" she asked. Ace didn't answer, he grabbed the back of her shirt and lift in up beginning to draw n her back. Vivi's face flushed red but before she could say anything she put down her shirt and put the marker away  
"I don't want you to die just to get your wings so I drew them for you" he said . Vivi was still red but smiled giggling as she hugged him. The sun was almost completely over the horizon, Ace kissed her cheek "I'll see you tonight" he said, Vivi nodded and let go, she could hear her dressers coming down the hall. She waved good bye as she jumped off the railing and disappeared, she never understood how he did that but it just made her love him more.  
A knock was herd at her door, Vivi scrambled off the railing and over to her closet going threw her clothes. The door opened and the dressers entered the room "good morning, princess Vivi" they said. Vivi smiled "good morning, I'm just going to wear casual clothing today so I can get myself dressed" she said. The dressers nodded and walked out of the room. Vivi sighed in relief, if the maids saw the wings on her back they would start to question. The princess picked out a pair of white jean shorts and a blue t-shirt with a white X on it and slipped on a pair of white sandals. She looked at herself In the mirror after getting dressed then walked out going to breakfast._

* * *

I wrote a longer chapter -claps hands- yay for the 50 minute bus rides, wait! Boo that. Oh well! I hope you like the chapter 


	3. Slap Kohza and Promise Ace

Chapter 3

thank you all for the sweet comments, I will try my best to update this story as soon as possible but I'm working on my Vivi costume for Anime USA this year and its hard to work on it when my teachers pail me with homework, oh well I hope I can up date twice a week if not maybe at least once… OKAY! Onto the story.

* * *

Vivi opened her eyes in hopes of seeing Ace there but the older boy hadn't come that night and it worried her. She climbed out of bed and ran over to the balcony, the sun was beginning to rise. "ware are you?" she asked opening her glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony looking around but no sight of him. Vivi's eye began to tear up, what if something happened to him? She couldn't bare that. Vivi closed her eyes hoping it would stop the tears but only made them worse.  
"what's wrong Vivi?" asked Kohza entering the room hearing her cry.  
"Ace-" Vivi flung around and stopped looking at Kohza "oh, hey Kohza…" she said quietly  
"well that's real nice" Kohza said ignoring the Ace comment  
"h-hows your wife?" Vivi asked whipping away her tears  
"oh, we didn't get married, her real dad came and broke it up" Kohza said looking at the ground  
"oh… I'm sorry" she said  
"it's not your fault"  
"yea, but still I know you loved her …a lot"  
"who said I loved her one bit"  
"what do you mean?" Vivi asked looking shocked  
"it was an arranged marriage," Kohza said and smiled a bit. Vivi starred at him still with surprise, Kohza walked over to her and right into her eyes. Vivi blushed a bit as the blonde leaned down kissing her gently on the lips causing her to cry again _"this isn't right, I love Ace! But why can't I pull away?"_ Vivi asked herself. Kohza pulled away and smiled gently  
"I love you princess" he said and reached out pulling her into a hug. Vivi still looked surprised then it finally snapped into her head what was going on and what if Ace did come and see them like this he might hurt Kohza. Vivi pushed Kohza away and hard as she could pushing herself into the balcony on accident  
"I don't love you anymore" she whispered glaring and crying at Kohza. The blonde looked so surprised that Vivi was giving him this look.  
"I suppose you love that pirate more then?" he asked and smirked when he got Vivi's undivided attention "do you really think that a pirate like him would love you, all he wants in your money" he said in a cruel tone.  
"DON'T TALK ABOUT ACE LIKE THAT!" Vivi yelled as load as she could slapping him across the face. Kohza held his cheek ware she slapped him. Vivi glared at him with dark cold eyes and pointed to the door "now leave or I'll throw you off my balcony" she ordered. Kohza backed away and turned leaving the room glaring as he walked past Vivi's dressers.  
"princess" the maids said in shock as they entered the room, the saw the red hand print on Kohza cheek when he walked by. Vivi walked in and fell to the floor continuing to cry covering her face. The maids closed the door and ran over comforting her.

That day Vivi stayed in bed sleeping all day, she had come down with a bad fever from crying, when she would wake up she would just cry herself back to sleep. Until she couldn't sleep anymore "I can't believe Kohza would say something so mean, but I shouldn't' have slapped him like that" she said and looked at her hand and winced, it still hurt. She sat up and laid her back against the back board and hugged her knees close to her and rested her forehead on her knees "I feel horrible…" she said  
"why?" asked a genital voice, someone had climbed on her bed and was starring right at her. Vivi looked up and glomped Ace.  
"where were you?" she asked  
"sorry I was being chased by the Marines, and got lost In the desert" Ace said and rubbed the back of his head and looked at Vivi, she was still clinging to him "what's wrong?" he asked playing a hand on the head. Vivi looked up at him  
"I thought you were hurt" she said with a sniffle. Ace smiled and leaned down kissing her reviving the warmth to her body and she smiled when he pulled away.  
"don't worry about me, Smokers a dork for thinking he can catch me like every other pirate he has caught, I have someone that I need to come back to at the end of the day" he said still smiling. "I love you Ace" she said and closed her eyes laying her head agisnt his chest. Ace held onto her "I love you to my little Vivi" he said making her giggle. He laied down with her in his arms little she was his favorite teddy bear, Vivi rested her face in the nape of his neck and held onto him tightly like he was her favroite teddy bear as well (I love teddy bears…)  
All was quite for about and hour but neither could sleep, Vivi opened her eyes and thought for a moment then broke the silence.  
"Ace…"  
"yea?"  
"will you promise me something?"  
"depends"  
"that's mean"  
"sorry…"  
"will you never leave me?"  
"never, I promise" he said then felt Vivi let go of him holding a pinky up in front of his face  
"pinky swear?" she asked she knew it was childish but she wanted to make sure. This made Ace laugh and he held up his pinky interlocking it with hers  
"pinky swear" he said and they smiled, Vivi smiled and closed her eyes.  
"you better" she said teasingly  
"whys that?"  
"because I don't want you to leave me"  
"don't worry, I wont" he said kissing her fore head then closed his eyes. After about twenty minutes Vivi broke the silence  
"can't sleep?" she asked  
"no, you?" he asked  
"no.." she said and they both opened their eyes and stared at each other.  
"I got an idea" Vivi and let go of Ace then crawled out of bed walking over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of socks, one for her and another for Ace, then threw them over to him. Ace caught them and looked at the diamond design pattern then blinked crawling out of bed. Vivi slipped hers on and walked over to the door smiling.  
"you don't expect me to actually ware these.." he said  
"put them on" Vivi ordered but was giggling, Ace did what she said and looked at his feet in the socks and couldn't help but laugh at himself. Walking over to the princess she opened the door and walked into the middle of the hallway, the floors had just been washed and were perfect for slip and slid.  
"this is so much fun" she said and stepped back and ran sliding down the hall. Ace watched her and laughed as she did the same landing in another sleek spot and slid all the way down the hall. Vivi slid right into him and they both landed into a wall falling down and laughing. The bottoms of their feet were wet from puddles that hadn't dried.  
"I will eat you alive Ace said holding his foot up making his foot pretend I was talking. Vivi laughed and grabbed onto his arm holding him close as she laid her head on his shoulder. Ace smiled and they laid there closing their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I love to slip in slid, it makes me sleep for some reason though… oh well, hope you like the chapter, I had to be mean to Kohza just because, I like him and all but I don't want him with Vivi. Oh well up yea… hopefull I wont get jammed with another book report at the last minute though I should be studying for my mid terms… okay gonna do that right now and work on my costume some more, sayonara 


	4. Leaving Alabasta

Chapter 4

-covers Annels mouth and pulls her into dark conner- shhhhhhhhhh! Don't tells them! … anyways, its Halloween and I'm sick! How horrible can it get? Well since I'm home and I don't understand the project I have to do and I have nothing to study with for my midterms tomorrow and Wednesday so I'm proud to present! Me writing two chapters today…well hopefully, oh well if I don't I'll write tomorrow -grabs hot coco and cookies- here we go!

* * *

It was a good think Vivi woke up early or Ace would have been slaughtered by the knights, its was now nighttime and Vivi was in her room going throw her cloths and picking out some laying them on her bed. Ace told her that he would have to leave tonight and start on his journey again. Vivi made him promise never to leave her so she was going with them, besides Luffy and the gang were picking Ace up and she missed her friends so much. She grabbed the last of the cloths she was going to take and shoved them into her bag and walked over to her desk. She had a piece of paper out and a feather dipped in ink then began to write

"Dear Father and Inugram,

I'm going away for a bit, I want to see my friends (the straw hat crew) again and they plan to pick me up near Emrulla, don't worry about me I'll be safe, Ace is coming with me, Ace is Luffy's older brother, I'll be home before the holidays, I promise

Love, Vivi"

she said the words as she wrote them, Carue was sitting next to her with teary eyes, he looked different without all his equipment on.  
"I'm taking you with me, silly duck" Vivi said smiling at him and kissed his head Carue smiled and his tears disappeared as he gave her a hug. Vivi pulled away after a bit and slipped the note into an envalope then drew a rose on the back. Usopp taught her to draw simple things when they got bored and her favorite was the rose.  
"what are you doing?" Ace asked standing behind her. Carue jumped and looked up, Ace ruffed the fethers on the ducks head "Hey Carue" he said  
"I'm going with you" she said and stood up. Ace looked surprised  
"why?"  
"because you promised me that you would never leave so I'm going with you"  
"kind of gives me the feeling you don't trust me"  
"that's mean"  
"I'm just teasing you" he said and kissed her on the forehead  
"can I go?" Vivi asked  
"I never said you couldn't"  
"good, because you would have taken me even if you said no" Vivi said and hugged him. Carue smiled at them. Vivi let go of Ace and tied the bag she packed, onto Carue back. The Duck jumped out the window and fell on his butt looking confused  
"glad I wasn't on him when he jumped" Vivi said and walked over to Balcony then saw a large purple lizard with a red fringy thing around its neck  
"you still have that thing?" Vivi asked looking surprised  
"I found him a few days ago, I think he still afraid of me…" Ace said with a sweat drop. Vivi laughed and the two jumped down onto their animals and rode off.

Four days later the two arrived in Emrulla, they weren't surprised to see the town was now back to the way it was, people had cleaned up the homes and the well was now full again making it a wonderful town again. They walked threw the town on foot and made the animals go around so they weren't recognized, Ace had his hat pushed down low and Vivi had her head covered with a hood looking at the ground so no one sw her face. After about and hour they got out of the town and walked to the shoreline, Carue was sitting in the water and the Lizard with laying on its stomach sun bathing. Both Ace and Vivi had swat drops.  
"OI! OVER HERE!" yelled a young voice, Luffy was bouncing up and down the shoreline. The Ship was probably hidden behind some rocks so they wouldn't get caught. Vivi whistled and Carue quickly jumped out of the water and ran over to her, she placed a dry blanket on his back and jumped on, Ace climbed on the back when Carue tilted his head back motioning for him to get on. The two rode over to Luffy who was now running away for them trying not to get glomped by the duck. Vivi and Ace had jumped off when they reached the ship watching the duck case Luffy.  
"VIVI! ACE! HEY!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper yelled waving to them and threw down the ladder. Zoro and Sanji walked over looking surprised. They must have not been told about picking up the two  
"VIVI-CHAN!" Sanji yelled with heart eyes jumping off the ship and took her hands. Ace blinked and watched Sanji waving one of his hands in the air telling her about all kinds of sweets he would make for her.  
"let go of her Sanji!" Nami snapped at the blonde throwing one of Zoro's weights at the blonde hitting him In the head. Vivi looked surprised at Sanji then laughed, Nami was the only one on the crew that knew about her and Ace so she was going to being more protective then normal.  
Vivi climbed up the ladder onto the ship after Ace did, he helped her up the last few stepped. Sanji. Nami was smiling at them while the others looked surprised. Robin came out of the cabin and looked at them. Vivi stared at her in horror then grabbed Ace's arm squeezing it tightly.  
"what's wrong?" he asked trying to ignore the pain in his arm. Vivi was quite and squeezed tighter.  
"Vivi, I can't feel my arm" he said calmly, the princess looked up at him  
"sorry" she said loosening her grip, Ace could fell the tingling in his arm as the blood began o flow back into it.  
"why hello princess" Robin said with a cheerful smile. Vivi blinked in surprised  
"wh-why are you here?" She asked, last time she met with Robin was when the woman tried to kill her  
"don't be so afraid of me, I'm not going to kill you, even if I did, Ace would try to kill me" Robin said and took a sip of her coffee. Vivi loosed up now then smiled  
"I guess your right" she said.  
"Ace, why were you in Alabsata?" Luffy asked climbing up the ladder, Carue was clinging to his neck like there was no tomorrow.  
"yea, and why is Vivi with you?" Sanji asked, Zoro looked at the two and noticed that Vivi was still hugging onto his arm then smirked. Nami and Usopp were grinning, because they knew, both here about to spill the beans if Robin didn't use her Hanna Hanna powers to cover their mouths. Copper looked surprised then blinked a few time and grinned.  
"there in love, if that wasn't obvious" Zoro said still lifting his weights. Everyone looked at Zoro surprised, especially Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin. "what?" Zoro asked  
"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!" Nami yelled and glared at Usopp who shrugged, she didn't tell Chopper but the reindeer had found out before Zoro, and Robin could keep a secret.  
"the way Vivi is clinging to his arm kind of gave it away" Zoro said. Ace and Vivi looked at one another and blushed a bit. Luffy looked surprised, he had never seen Ace in love before. Sanji's mouth hit the ground  
"lucky basturd" he said now biting down on a hankie. Nami hit Sanji in the head "we all know about you and Zoro so shut up" he said. Zoro and Sanji turned bright red "hush!" Sanji said covering her mouth. Zoro sighed, this was going to be the love pirate in no time.  
"LETS GET GOING!" Nami yelled and the crew went to their post and they sailed off away from Alabsata.

* * *

…well I feel really weird now, I love writing stuff like that, teehee, well I'm going to attempt my hw. If it doesn't go well I'll write another chappie like I promised, so new chapter coming up later…hopefully. Anyways, hope you liked it 


	5. Future Plans and Robin Kisses

Chapter 5

I'm sorry I didn't get this written yesterday it dawned on me that I had more then one project --+ and now I have another one and two mid terms due tomorrow! OMG! They wont give me a break, so I'm goanna do a quick chapter, if you noticed the SmokerXRobin part add to the summery that's for my twin sis, I suggested the couple when he fell in love with Smoker, its kind of funny…anyways I thought I might have a two part chapter so here we go

* * *

A few days later the crew landed on a new island that Nami found when they were arriving to Alabsata. They already had plans for the day, everyone was going off the ship but Chopper and Usopp, the two planned on working In their little shops for the day so they decided to look over the ship as well. As they were landing they changed the sheets on their mast and took down the flag.  
"okay guys, we have a soon to be married couple on the ship so we CAN NOT GET CAUGHT!" Nami said looking at Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy. "I can't stress this enough" she said  
"soon to be married?" Vivi and Ace both looked surprised  
"yes, well that is If you asked her yet" Nami was eyeing Ace's pocket. Ace blushed a bit and looked to the side not answering  
"OOH MY GOD!" Nami yelled hitting him In the head "YOUR SOPOSED TO ASK HER TO MARRY YOU! DIMWIT!" she yelled. Vivi was shocked at this  
"calm down Nami, I don't care if he asks me to marry him now" Vivi said  
"I don't care, were going baby shopping so he better ask soon" Nami said  
"your having a kid?" Vivi asked looking surprised  
"N-NO!" Nami looked death stricken "like I would have a kid with these morons" he said looking over her shoulder at the boys.  
"DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" The straw hat boys yelled then sighed in relief. There was no way they would take care of a kid  
"jeez these boys are so weird" Nami said and grabbed Vivi's arm pulling her off the ship and ranted on and on about plans for Vivi and Ace.  
"what was that all about?" the boys asked looking strangely at the two disappearing girls then to Ace who was deathly pale. Robbin giggled  
"don't worry, Vivi's not pregnant, neither is Nami, and everybody knows about that ring in your pocket Ace" she said and walked off the boat. Ace was back to his normal shade of peachy flesh.  
"they really know how to scare us" Zoro said and smirked "but it was funny to see your expression when she brought up the baby talk" he said.  
"not funny" Ace said making the boys burs out in laughter 

Nami and Vivi walked down the streets and looked at wedding dresses and baby stuff threw the window, Nami was still laughing at that joke.  
"that was really mean Nami" Vivi said to the laughing girl  
"I know but they need to be prepared to aspect things"  
"but still, Ace was really pale when we left"  
"we'll are you two having a kid?"  
"no! I mean, not till later probably"  
"well if you do have a kid I claim aunt, Robin can be her grand mother"  
"that's mean, besides how do you know its going to be a girl"  
"because I say it will!" Nami snapped then laughed.  
"you shouldn't bring stuff like that up, I think Ace was trying to make the ring a surprise"  
"yea well I can't wait, you two are so hopelessly in love I can't fight the urge" Nami said. Vivi's smile turned to a giggle and nodded

In the harbor a Marine vessel pulled in and a crew ran off the ship saluting their captains, Smoker walked in front of the two girls, Tashingi and Hina, and towards town. This was their normal every 3 month stop to let the girls go shopping when Smoker went out in the wilderness to relax. He gave to girls their earned money and walked off going threw twisty alleys until he entered the island forest. This place was new to him so he wouldn't go to far into the woods, though the tops were getting thicker. The white haired man stopped in a area and sat down pulling out a cigar and light it.  
"you know, Smoking here could kill the plants" said a sweet older woman's voice  
"if I cared I wouldn't be smoking here" Smoker said  
"well then-" the voice paused and a hand appeared next to him pulling the cigar away then a foot came out of the tree smashing it and both limbs disappeared. "I'll burn them all out" she finished  
"who are you?"  
"depends on what you know me as, Captain Smoker"  
"then your wanted?" he questioned looking around now  
"what's wrong? You afraid I might hurt you?"  
"what gave you-" before he could finished a hand appeared from behind him and covered his mouth  
"you know, you are kind of cute" said the vice and a dark figure appeared in a shadow form by a near by tree. Smoker glared at her making her giggle then Robin appeared from the shadows. Smoker stood up and pulled the stick off his back pointing at her.  
"Nico Robin" his voice was cold as normal when he was about to attack someone  
"Aw, you don't have to play cops" she said and walked over, her face a few inches from his and leaned forward. Smoker blushed and leaned backwards  
"its my job to catch pirates like you" he said trying not to make his voice sound shaky  
"pirates like me, huh?" she questioned then giggled smiling at him. "well then pirates like me must give you good bye kisses" she said  
"no" Smoker said, he was getting frightened now, Robin leaned over a few more inches and kissed him on the lips. The captain fell to his butt from leaning backwards and looked up at Robin who was laughing her head off then walked off leaving the man in shock.

A large pink ship pulled into the harbor and a smirk came from a mysterious person's lips.

* * *

MUHAHAHAHA… okay I tried something new, instead of having a bunch of chapters I just shoved it all into one, the Smoker X Robin part was made especially for my twin sister if you don't like it then I can't help it because she threatened to strangle me if I didn't put the couple in… well hoped you like the chapter. 


	6. Ace proposes and Robin is in love?

Chapter 6

well hopefully you guys are still reading, reviews dropped so I'm worried I might have made a bad error in the story to make you stop reading -grabs your legs- DON'T STOP READING! I NEED LOVE! -puppy eyes-….okay aside from that I'm ready to start this chapter, oh yea, I keep forgetting to add 'I don't own one piece' so there is for the past chapters, okay! Here we go! -pulls on 3d glasses- okay I'm hyper, sue me…I made cake -hands everyone plates of cake- review please, love ya all

* * *

"good morning sleepy head" Vivi said leaning over Ace, giggling at the dazed boy. The sun was bright and shining right on Vivi giving her a golden glow.  
"morning" Ace said wiping his eyes and sat up looking around. All the boys were passed out on the deck, he didn't know why though.  
"what's wrong?" Vivi asked sitting down next to him  
"I forgot what happened last night…" Ace said rubbing his head, he had a horrible headache.  
"well you boys were passed out before sunset so we just left you alone…." Vivi said and grabbed a mug off the floor "by the looks of it you boys were having another one of your silly competitions" the blue haired princess said and placed the mug back on the floor. Ace stared at her and laid back  
"go away sun" he said pulling his hat over his face. Vivi stared at him and removed the hat from his face leaning down and kissed his forehead  
"I love you" she said with no trouble. Ace stared at her blankly then smiled  
"I love you two, id love you more if you can make to sun go away" he teased  
"funny, you can help me with dishes for that" she said and smirked, placing the hat over his face again.  
"that's cruel" he said  
"it's only dishes"  
"not that"  
"what then?" Vivi looked confused. Ace was silent then pulled the hat off his face sitting up  
"you stole the ring" he said pointing to Vivi's hand. The girl looked shocked  
"yea sorry, it was just so pretty" she said  
"that ruined the surprise" Ace said and sighed  
"I love it though" Vivi said and hugged Ace tightly "and yes"  
"well I don't think it counts unless I ask you"  
"well then, ask"  
"will you marry me?"  
"yes, if that wasn't obvious" Vivi said and giggled, Ace smiled and hugged her tightly  
"wow, super lovey dovey mode" Nami said with sparkly eyes as she came out of the kitchen. Ace and Vivi looked at her with blank stairs  
"what? I think its cute, and I got a picture" she said holding up a photo, Usopp was hiding behind her with the camera afraid for dear life that Vivi and Ace would kill him. But the two just laughed a bit then stood up watching Nami beat up the rest of the boys yelling orders and pointing at everything she could possibly find damaged from the night before. "oh yea, Ace proposed to Vivi, AND YOU ALL MISSED IT!" she yelled pointing at the two  
"if I wanted the world to know I would tell the marines" Ace grunted making Vivi giggle.  
"well, lets see, Sanji and Chopper you go grocery shopping, Zoro you go do whatever it is you do and take Carue along with you, Luffy you can go exploring for now and me and Usopp will stay here. Ace and Vivi, you two watch Luffy, I have a feeling he's going to be good practice for when you have your real child" Nami said  
"WERE NOT HAVING A KID YET!" Vivi and Ace yelled at her and sighed knowing it was no use.  
"yea Nami, quite pressuring them" Luffy said getting hit in the head by Nami, Luffy held his head and glared at her.  
Robin was giggling at the group and waved walking off the ship and down the port. Luffy dashed off the ship knocking Zoro and Carue into the water. Sanji laughed at Zoro's expression when he was falling into the water and jumped off the boat.  
"CARUE!" Vivi yelled and ran over to the railing looking at duck who was flipping around in the water squawking away. Zoro looked annoyed at the Cook and climbed out pulling Carue out as well. Chopper climbed down the rope ladder and smiled at Carue making the duck smile back.  
"he's fine Vivi" Chopper said waving up to her, Vivi smiled knowing Carue was a bit of a wimp at times but she still loved her duck  
"Mr. Bushindo, take care of him this time or you'll be sorry" Vivi said remembering what happened back in Drum island.  
"sure thing princess" Zoro said and the rest of the group left leaving just Nami, Usopp, Vivi and Ace.  
"you two better find him before he gets himself into trouble" Nami said  
"true" Ace and Vivi said and climbed off the boat to go find Luffy.

"The Straw Hat crew is here" Smoker said inhaling the smoke from this burning cigars.  
"we haven't found the ship, or any traces of pirates being here so why do you think they are here?" Hina asked  
"I ran into Nico Robin yesterday, and we all know there has been reports that she has joined Straw Hats crew after the war in Arabasta" Smoker said  
"you ran into her?" Tashingi choked, she dropped her sword. It made a load cling noise as it hit the hardwood floor. Back in Arabasta, Nico Robin had attacked her when she was being stubborn and she was severely hurt.  
"Nico Robin, eh?" Hina said "why didn't you arrest her?"  
"I didn't recognize her until after she came out of the shadows" Smoker said with an irritated tone.  
"I think your getting to soft" Hina said with a smirk  
" shut up Capital Barbie" Smoker said, back at the academy he loved to give her nick-names and that was among one of his favorites since it pissed Hina off the most. Hina hit his head and glared  
"I'll kick your ass next time you say that" the pink haired woman threatened.  
"that's…interesting" Tashingi said, she wasn't in the academy when Hina and Smoker were, so she didn't understand a lot of their little quarrels.

_"who loves me so much that he would, forsake his own dear life for me…"  
Smoker made his way up a cliff being careful not to fall into the ocean, for if he did, there was not point of his return. Looking up he saw a little girl standing on the ledge of the cliff, her hair flinging gracefully in the wind, she was warring a funeral dress. Her short black dress had a bell shape at the bottom like she was warring a hoop skirt. At the bottom of the short dress was a white lace with a black flower design on it. She held a black hat in her hand, the white lace ribbon flowed in the wind like her hair, she turned slowly and sat Smoker.  
"is it you?" she asked then smiled but her eyes were so sad to him. An evil giggle came form the girl as she stepped off the ledge falling right into the ocean._

Smoker sat in a patch of grass on top of a cliff, holding his stomach as opened his eyes, wincing a bit. Hina wasn't that strong the last time they met up so he didn't think she could hurt him. The older man sighed, the dream he had just had actually spooked him, Smoker looked up at the sky, he knew better, he would not go back till Hina was asleep or off the ship. The breeze was calm and made Smoker's eyes heavy as he closed them slowly. But all he could think about now was the dream. After about 5 minutes of peace a voice came from behind him.  
"what are you doing here Smoker?" it was a woman's tone, very familiar to him from the previous day  
"I should ask you the same thing, Nico Robin" Smoker said keeping his voice low  
"you can jut call me Robin" the black haired woman sat next to him and for some reason it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. "well aren't you calm today" Robin said after a minute of silence  
"I didn't expect you yesterday, that's the only reason why I reacted the way I did" Smoker said  
"I see…" Robin said, she could tell he was lying. "why haven't you arrested me yet?" she asked  
"I don't feel like it…" Smoker said  
"why's that?"  
"I'm tired so I don't feel like it"  
"I suppose getting punched in the stomach like that would make you tired"  
"how did you know about it?"  
"I was watching from the trees"  
"what are you, my stalker?" Smoker asked opening his eyes and sat up looking at her.  
"no, but I do act like it" Robin said smiling. Something about her smile was different from the others, it was dark, or mysterious, it was a pure happy smile and it fitted her so well.  
"are you trying to get arrested or do you just need something to do?" Smoker asked.  
"dose it matter?" Robin was quite then leaned over grabbing his arm and rested her head on his shoulder causing the older man to blush a bit.  
"why do you keep doing this?" Smoker asked not pulling away from her for some reason  
"because… I like you for some reason" she said looking at the ground, sadness was about to fill her eyes if Smoker tried to be mean to her.  
"I suppose… I could get used to this" Smoker said then smiled a bit. It wasn't like him at all to think, at, or talk like this, but he did it anyways like someone was controlling him. This made Robin smile. For the first time in a long time Robin felt like a child again, before her life was dumped into the pits of hell. She held onto his arm and looked at the sea, it was so calm and peaceful during the summer days when the wind would blow every once in awhile.  
"Smoker…." Robin said after a bit.  
"hum?" Smoker asked still looking at the sea  
"isn't it bad, for a pirate and a marine to be together?" she asked. Smoker blinked, that was right, it the hand book it stated in bold letters "NO PIRATE AND MERINE RELATIONSHIPS" and if a marine was caught the list of consequences was just as long as the tall tales of All Blue.  
"oh well" Smoker said making Robin giggle.

Ace carried Vivi on his back as they walked around the town, Vivi was smiling and telling Ace about some adventures she had after the pirates left Arabasta. Some of these story's made him laugh or smile since they usually ended up with someone doing something stupid without realizing it. that's when _she_ popped out of no ware.  
"there you are Ace" said the girl, her hair was up in a side ponytail with little swirls of hair tied together with a pink ribbon with a pink rose tied to it.. She wore a pink dress with black lacing around the bottom and black shoes that had golden buckles where the straps were lose to fit at will. Her eyes were dark green with a bluish tint. The girl was very short and looked like a 5 year old with her kitten ears and tail twitching every five seconds.  
"hum?" Ace looked at the girl with a confused look, it wasn't like Ace to remember things off the bat, he couldn't even remember what they ate the night before.  
"who's this?" Vivi asked jumping off Ace's back and grabbed his arm before she fell.  
"I should ask you the same thing, what are you doing with my man?" the girl shot at Vivi with a snotty attitude. It was Obvious that she was rich from her clothing and attitude.  
"your man?" Vivi asked looked blankly at the girl  
"who are you?" Ace asked  
"we'll you don't know me, but-" she grabbed a flyer from the pink purse she had with her and held it up "your going to be my husband" she said  
"WHAT!" Ace and Vivi yelled  
"look, sweetie-" Vivi began and sat on her ankles so she was at the same height at the girl "you can't just marry somebody, marriage takes love, and well, Ace and me are engaged" Vivi finished. Ace looked at Vivi a bit surprised she didn't blow like Nami would have. The girl looked saddened then glared at the princess slapping her across the forehead then ran off leaving Vivi surprised.  
"you okay Vivi?" Ace asked helping her up.  
"yea fine, that little girl needs to learn some manners" she said rubbing her forehead then her and Ace walked off to look for Luffy.

* * *

Well yeah…the site hasn't been up so I couldn't post the chapter and I have ANOTHER project in English again so I have to work on it, Before I forget, I stole a line from La Portrait De Petite Cossette. I'll try to write tomorrow, see ya later -hands out cookies, cupcakes, cake, and pixie stixs- review please! Thank you 


	7. a question

Chapter 7

Thankies everyone, yea I now my grammar sucks but I'm only a freshman in high school….okay that's not the best excuse, hum….I'm not the best speller either….oh well. To answer some questions the little girl's role I'm not sure yet, maybe you'll find out later, that reminds me -covers Annals mouth- Jebus woman! Quite guessing my story line, you are close but its not Smoker who is going to catch Vivi. Wait!. YOU CAN'T KNOW THAT! Damn, well you got a spoiler, I'll do a quick story since I have to type up my English paper tonight, anyone want to guess my grade? Teehee, well here we go

* * *

Ace and Vivi had given up on finding Luffy and went back to the ship only to find him sitting there on the deck playing cards with Nami and Usopp.  
"hey guys" Luffy said waving to them. Both Vivi's and Ace's mouth dropped  
"LUFFY!" they yelled  
"I said hey…" Luffy said looking confused. Both Vivi and Ace hit Luffy's head and glared at him  
"we got stuck walking all over town looking for you and you were here on the ship" Ace said  
"uh..yeah sorry" Luffy said laughing. The princess and Ace walked up onto the top deck and leaned against the railing watching the sunset. Both were tired and were halfway asleep until Sanji and Zoro made their way onto the ship yelling at each other for some reason.  
"it wouldn't have happened if you just stayed out of my way!" Zoro yelled  
"all I thought you might want to know Dinner was almost ready!" Sanji yelled back  
"have you ever herd of balance when you train?"  
"well apparently you don't have balance"  
"burn in hell love cook"  
"I'll take you down long before that lettuce head" Sanji said  
"what's going on now?" Ace asked walking over sitting on the stairs.  
"do you know how load you are?" Vivi scolded them standing right behind Ace.  
"VIVI-CHAN!" Sanji yelled with heart eyes, he still flirts with Vivi even with Ace around. Vivi had a sweat drop then sat down leaning against Ace. The older boy put his arm around Vivi's shoulder and held her close to him making both of them smile.  
"UBER KAWAII!" Nami yelled getting sweat drops from all the straw hat boys  
"hey, wares Robin-swan?" Sanji asked looking around. Chopper climbed up the ladder with Carue and looked at the group.  
"I haven't seen her since this morning" Vivi said  
"then where is she?" Nami asked as they stood in Silence.  
"that are you guys doing?" Robin asked climbing onto the ship.  
"well lets eat then" Sanji said queuing the boys to pull out the table and set it. Dinner was good and went by fast, everyone enjoyed watching Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy fight over the food then Ace would grab it while they were fighting making it even more funny. Now the sun was setting and the boys were cleaning and the girls were hanging out in Nami's room.

"oh wow, Ace is so perfect Vivi" Nami said pulling her head up in a pony tail the best she could. Vivi smiled and pulled her ponytail into a bun and pulled off her shirt and threw it into the dirty cloths and grabbed her PJ shirt.  
"when did you get that tattoo?" Robin asked looking at the wings on her back  
"tattoo?" Vivi asked looking confused  
"the wings on your back" Nami said and poked Vivi's back  
"oh, that's not a tattoo, it's the wings Ace drew when I told him about my nightmares" Vivi said  
"you were having nightmares?" Nami asked.  
"yea, but since I told Ace they haven't appeared yet, he told me 'I love you to much to lose you so I drew these wings instead'" Vivi said waving her finger In the air "well that's what I think he said, its been awhile, I can't believe it hasn't worn of yet" she said and pulled her shirt over her head.  
"that's sweet" Robin said, Nami nodded then smiled  
"so Robin, who is it?" Nami asked taking the woman by surprise  
"what are you talking about?" Robin asked  
"we know you have a man, you've been happy lately" Nami said  
"oh, is it that obvious?" Robin asked holding a hand to her cheek  
"who is it?" Vivi asked looking at the former assassin.  
"s-e-c-r-e-t" Robin said then smiled  
"that's no fair, well do we know him?" Nami asked  
"maybe" Robin teased  
"who?" Nami asked  
"not telling" Robin said then giggled when Nami gave her the puppy face  
"you guys can be so silly" Vivi said and giggled  
"he's marine, I can tell" Nami said, Robin looked shocked  
"a marine, well the only one I know is….CAPTAIN SMOKER!" she yelled  
Robin used her powers to cover Vivi's mouth, that's when the boys busted in yelling "where!"  
"GET OUT!" Nami yelled throwing pillows at the door, she was only in a shirt so she would have to deal with Sanji latter on with his googol eyes. Robin locked the door with her powers  
"hush Vivi, you don't want to get her in trouble" Nami said pulling on her PJ pants.  
"sorry Robin it surprised me" she said  
"keep a low profile about it princess" Robin said smiling  
"so, its it really Smoky?" Nami asked  
"y-yes" Robin said  
"that's so cute, now I need to find a man so we can go baby shopping together" Nami said punching her fist into the air. Vivi and Robin stared at her then shook their heads  
"just have a kid with Luffy" Vivi said  
"hell no, then I'll have to put up with to morons" Nami said  
"well then that strikes out Sanji and Zoro as well, and you can't have a kid with Chopper, so that leaves… EW USOPP!" Vivi said  
Robin was laughing when she saw Nami's expression.  
"your so horrible" Nami said then it got quite. Robin unlocked the door and pulled it open watching all the boys fall face first onto the floor. Ace was at the top of the staircase looking confused then shook his head and walked off.  
"ace-san! Wait for me sweetie Vivi said and ran out the door stepping on all of the boys faces and up the stair case to Ace's side.  
"what did you hear?" Nami asked cracking her fist  
"n-no-nothing!" the boys yelped as Nami punched them all. Robin kept them pinned on the floor laughing as she watched Nami beat the pulp out of them.

"Vivi, can I ask you something?" Ace asked as then reached the top deck of the ship waling around the tangerine garden  
"of course" Vivi said  
"if someone lies to the one thy love, do you think they really love them?" he asked. Vivi blinked and looked confused then it snapped on her  
"did you lie to me?" she asked keeping her anger under control  
"of course not, I remember someone asked me the same question and I couldn't answer them" he said  
"good, well it depends on the kind of lie, if they lie about something like breaking a vase or plate then it would be fine but if they lied about having a different family or they already have kids then I think they would be lying" Vivi said  
"I see…" Ace said  
"don't lie to me and I'll love you forever" Vivi said and took his hand holding it between both of hers then smiled. Ace smiled and reached out with his other hand kissing her gently on the lips.

* * *

Well there's today's chapter, I'm going to drop my dog off at my dad's work so he can take him down to North Carolina since were going to leave for California after we come back from the convention next Saturday, well bye for now, I'll write more when I get home tonight 


	8. Is Ace cheating?

Chapter 8

sorry I didn't post when I said I would. Busy with school work and costume making and helping with others homework and stuff like that you know the typical high school girls day. Well here's the next chapter

* * *

"WHAT! THIS CAN'T BE TURE! THIS IS FALSE AS IN SCI-FI!" yelled Tashingi pulling the magazine from Hina's grip. The pink haired woman was laughing when she was reading the 'love love index' section.  
"how do you find this funny?" the black haired girl asked looking annoyed  
"well lets see, it just is" Hina said smirking  
"but! He's at 90!" Tashingi yelled  
"what are you two yelling about?" Smoker asked pulling the door open, he had a coffee mug in his hand and walked over to the coffee machine. The girls were cooped up in the far corner table huddling around the latest issue of "Love Teen" magazine.  
"should we tell him?" Tashingi asked.  
"why should we?" Hina asked  
"because I want to know who it is" Tashingi said. Smoker stood behind them and took the magazine looking at his 'love love' score then blinked  
"only 90? Well that's sucks" Smoker said and placed the magazine on the table walking out taking a sip of his coffee  
"what's with him?" Hina asked.  
"who knows…" Tashingi said

"good morning Robin-swan, would you like to try my new recipe?" Sanji asked holding out a plate of cookies  
"id love some" Robin said smiling cheerfully and took a cookie biting into it. At this moment all the boys froze looking at Robin. Vivi and Nami just smiled and continued to eat their breakfast.  
"well how are they my sweets?" Sanji asked with heart eyes  
"sweet but good, it tastes like raspberry and blueberry mixed together" Robin said taking another cookie and walked over to the coffee pot making herself a cup.  
"what's with you today?" Zoro asked when silence was to long to bare  
"what do you mean?" Robin asked, she gave him a school girl smile tilting her head to the side a bit  
"AILLENS ABDUCTED ROBIN! AND REPLACED HER WITH A NEW ONE!" Usopp yelled  
"THAT'S SO MEAN!" Vivi and Nami yelled punching Usopp. Robin giggled which scared the boys more. The woman pulled the curtains open in the kitchen window and a cool breeze pushed threw blowing her hair for a minute till the wind died down.  
"it's a lovely day, I think…I might go on a walk" Robin said biting into the cookie she still had and walked outside with her cup of coffee. The boys mouths dropped when she was leaving like the world was ending at the very moment and they just found out.  
"men" Nami said and Vivi giggle.

After an hour passed Robin climbed off the ship and headed into town, she had changed into a pale lavender colored sun dress and had a matching wide brimmed hat that matched it. Vivi and Nami fallowed closely behind, both in similar outfits, while Robins skirt fell to her ankles, Vivi's skirt fell to her knee's and was the color of sky blue with a white lace around the bottom. Nami's skirt was midway up her thighs and was an off white color with a pink circle on the chest and a pink lace at the bottom of her skirt as well. The girls were going to walk around town and try to find something to do. Robin knew Smoker would never escape the clutches of his crew mates for the day she it was rather worthless to go to the cliff today.  
"we look to cute, every man in town is stopping to look at us" Nami said smiling. Vivi looked at Nami  
"I wonder why the boys told us to leave the ship for a bit" Vivi said, all the boys but Ace were pushing the girls off telling them to have a day out together.  
"maybe they want to have a boys talk" Robin suggested.  
"yea" Nami said and Vivi nodded. They continued on down the street. Vivi stopped and looked threw the crowd and saw Ace with the little girl from the day before. Nami and Robin continued down the street then stopped noting Vivi stopped. The princess watched in horror as the older boy leaned down kissing the girl gently on the lip then pulled away walking off waving to her. Vivi's face was now covered in tears, she held her hand out and looked down at the ring. Nami and Robin looked so surprised, they hurried over to Vivi and hugged her tightly.

The girls returned shortly after the sun set, Vivi didn't want to get on the ship but Robin used her powers to pick her up and put her on her feet on the deck.  
"Vivi you need to talk to him about this" Nami said  
"it could have been someone who looks like him" Robin said  
"how many people look just like Ace?" Vivi asked in a snappy tone, now that she stopped crying she had major angry problems  
"just go talk to him" Nami sighed  
"he'll get more then just a talk" Vivi said and cracked her fist then winced, she still never did it right. Vivi waved her hand and Robin and Nami had sweat drops. The princess made her way to the kitchen and pushed the door open. The boys were talking and playing poker without money since there was none on the table. Ace turned around and looked at Vivi  
"hey s-" before he finished Vivi stormed over and slapped him across the face with the back of her hand, the Boy fell off the stole and onto the ground and blinked. He as surprised, Vivi would never hit him, so why did she?  
"YOU ASS FACE! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME LIKE THAT!" Vivi yelled.  
"cheat on you? What do you-" Vivi cut him of again  
"I saw you! With the girl from yesterday!" she yelled choking a bit, it hurt to yell more then she thought it would  
"Vivi! What the hell are you talking about?" Ace asked raising his voice so he could actually finish his sentence.  
"we all saw you Ace" Nami said entering. Robin nodded as she walked in  
"Ace has been on the ship all day" Luffy said  
"yea, we did some weight lifting and watched Sanji struggle to lift 10 pounds" Zoro said, Sanji grabbed his frying pan and his Zoro In the back of the head  
"say out of this, its between Ace and Vivi" Nami scolded the boys.  
"stay away from me until I say so" Vivi said and walked off. Nami and Robin left with her and they all entered Nami's and Robins room closing the door behind them.

"dude, what is with them?" Zoro asked  
"female hormones…"Usopp said  
"did you really cheat on Vivi?" Sanji asked when Ace stood up  
"I would never, but I wonder why she said she saw me with that kid…" Ace said  
"kid?" Zoro asked  
"yeah, some girl came up to us yesterday and said I was supposed to marry her then hit Vivi" Ace said  
"I say we go find this girl…" Sanji said  
"I think we should find her in the morning, it is pretty dark, and we shouldn't go knocking on doors after sunset, for all we know they could have found out about our bounties" Usopp said  
"yea, first thin In the morning we'll go find that girl and set things right" Sanji said and all the boys nodded.

Later that night Ace laid in the bed Vivi and him had made. He starred at the ceiling and sighed. Closing his eyes he remembered the good days when Vivi wasn't pissed off at him, he remembered the time when he found her in the alley, then the time he drew the wings on her back, then when they were sliding around th palace halls, to when they ran away together and the crew picked them up. Reopening his eyes he let out a heavy sigh  
"I wonder who it is that's trying to break us apart… it could be anyone that wants to marry Vivi or get back at me…." Ace said  
"or someone who loves you dearly" came a small innocent voice. Ace shot up and held is hand up lighting it to look around the room. A girl sat on the sofa close to the bed. It was the girl from yesterday.  
"who are you?" Ace asked looking at the girl  
"Bridgett, but I can be Vivi for you" She said and stood up waking over  
"why are you doing this to me and Vivi?" Ace asked  
"oh, It is not me who is doing it, tis you who is" Bridgett said. The girl was in a black dress with A Pentacle design with flowers embroidered on the chest area.  
"I would never cheat on Vivi with you" Ace said  
"so would you cheat on her with someone else?" she giggled  
"no! that's not what I said" Ace snapped on her  
"you are so adorable when your angry" Bridgett said and placed her hand on his chest pushing him backwards. Ace's eyes flared as he stood up, Bridgett giggled  
"go ahead and kill me, but you will never prove to Vivi it wasn't you" the girl said then backed off into the darkness disappearing. Ace sat back down and turned his finger back to normal, he starred at the ceiling then closed his eyes falling asleep. All he could hear was the girls voice reaping "oh, it is not me who is doing it, tis you who is"

* * *

okay a little rushy but I'm in a pissy mood right now, even though Anime USA is in 3 days I'm stressed out since school isn't going to well right now, as in people wont stop pressuring me. ALSO! I broke my toe and y back is in a lot of pain…I'm getting old at the age of 14! Its horrible…okay yea well I need to take a lavender steam bath to ease my senses, I'll try to type more laters. I'll make sure I'll post one more before I leave for California 


	9. Sanji's Kidnapped, Vivi unsure

Chapter 9

okay this is for bear… I DON'T USE THE SUB NAMES B/C 4KIDS RUINED ONE PIECE FOR AMERICA! Okay I'm better now on with the show

* * *

"Vivi are you going to forgive Ace?" Nami asked pulling a brush threw the princesses hair  
"I don't know, I have a weird feeling about things…" Vivi said looking melancholy  
"what do you mean by weird?" Nami asked  
"like, that wasn't him, that I made a horrible mistake…" Vivi said pulling her feet onto the chair and hugged them tightly leaning her head down to hide her face  
"..Vivi…" Nami was quite and put down the brush hugging the princess as she began to cry

"lets get going" Luffy yelled  
"chill Luffy" Ace said with an annoyed look  
"but we need to find the mastermind behind this, I want to see you two happy again!" Luffy yelled  
"we do need to get going Ace, Nami is planning on leaving here within a few days" Sanji said  
"Carue and me will stay here and keep an eye out for anything suspicious" Chopper said, he was sitting on top of the spot billed duck, Carue titled his head and held out his wing as if he was waving  
"keep a good eye on Vivi too" Ace said and jumped off the boat, the other boys fallowed and walked down peer and into town

"it wont be long…" said the mysterious girly tone from the shadows  
"I am quit impressed" Bridgett said looking out the large window threw a crack in the curtains.  
"so how much longer do I have to do this?"  
"till Ace falls in love with me"  
"is that so, how do you know he is even mad at the princess?"  
"I just have to push him and he'll get mad eventually"  
"I see" the mysterious voice laughed  
"what is your real name, Mr.2?" Bridgett asked  
"Nani! How did you find out my Baroque Works code name?" the male ballerina moved from the shadows  
"Baroque Works isn't even in business now, but I have see their wanted posters of you before, so what is your real name?" Bridgett asked  
"Bon Clay" he said in a grumpy tone  
"well Mr. Bon Clay, I have a new plan" the girl smirked then giggled evilly

"so how do we plan to find this guy?" Sanji asked walking behind Ace.  
"he shouldn't' be hard to find, he has to look just like me or Vivi wouldn't have believe him to be me" Ace said  
"then we should split up?" Zoro asked  
"that's a good idea, Luffy, you stay with Ace so we know its him" Sanji said, the boys nodded and off they ran, Zoro north, Usopp east, Sanji south (into the peer and woods) and the brothers west, they would each search until sunset then meet back up at the ship. Zoro ran out of the town in less then 20 minutes and down a path to another town only to run back, Tashingi was I that town so he didn't want to get ran off the island by her. Usopp was running threw the forest and Sanji was in the peer while the brothers ran around town.

"Sanji-san?" Vivi asked watching the blonde boy stop and stared at her  
"Vivi-Chan!" he said with heart eyes, the princess blinked then giggled  
"can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked in her loving tone  
"of course" Sanji said and watched her head into the woods fallowing behind her, Sanji was wondering why she was taking him into the woods, he really loved Vivi but he wanted to find the false Ace so she could be happy with Ace again. The princess stopped then turned looking at Sanji. The blonde stopped and stared at her  
"why did you bring me here Vivi-Chan?" Sanji asked  
"I…wanted to…" her eyes welled up in tears as she held her right hand gently to her eyes to wipe them away Sanji ran over hugging her as she dropped to the group pulling him with her, she laid her head against his chest looking at the ground  
"its okay to cry Vivi-Chan" Sanji said holding his hand on the back of her head  
"s…san…Sanji-san?" Vivi asked looking up, the blonde looked at her then was in a dead line of shock. The princess was kissing him and he wasn't enjoying it, then he realized, the only used her right hand, he was death white now, he figured out this mystery, Sanji pulled away and looked at her shining brown eyes, he quickly put his hand to her left cheek and just as he planned Vivi took his hand. That's when he pulled his hand away then shoved her hand right into her left cheek watching the male ballerina appear.  
"HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME LIKE THAT!" Sanji yelled kicking him right in the face but Bon Clay did not move, he smirked and grabbed Sanji's foot pulling him to the group then sprayed something in his face the everything went black for the blonde.

Smoker looked around, Robin looked up at him a bit surprised  
"did you hear that?" Smoker asked  
"yea, what was it?" Robin asked sitting up from her spot in the grass. Smoker stood and looked down at her  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out, do you want to come?" he asked. Robin stood and nodded, the two headed towards the noise walking carefully so they didn't make a noise incase someone they knew was around. The attack wasn't far from ware they were so they had to be careful. Smoker walked to the spot of the attack but saw nothing. Robin stood next to him and examined the ground, nothing, then the trees and nothing, then the tree tops and still nothing.  
"something's not right…." Smoker said, Robin nodded then saw a group of marine officers running towards them and hid behind a tree and watched Smoker talk with the marine officers then walked off with them.

Vivi opened the door to the den and looked around the room, Ace had a few dirty cloths pilled up in the corner, he always waited till the last minute to do his laundry. The princess walked over to their bed and grabbed the sheets pulling them neatly over the edge  
"he can be so messy at times" she said smiling and finished making the bed. Then sat down on her side of the bed and curled up closing her eyes. Nami and Chopper stood in the doorway and watched her  
"Vivi…" Chopper said after a minute. Nami hurried him out of the door and closed it, she knew Vivi wanted to be alone.

* * *

Sorry I have writers block and I know I promised you this chapter before I left for California, I leave in a few hours. Maybe I can write down my next chapter on paper while I'm in he air port….it's a 2 hour drive the airport, we have to get there 2 hours earlier then it's a five hour flight and then a 2 hour drive to the house from the airport, if I'm not playing with my One Piece cards (I got them at the cosplay) then I'll write, I'll try my best, sorry its not the best chapter, I'll make up for it somehow…. 


	10. Vivi's got a secret from Ace

Chapter 10

okay my trip to California sucked major ass, but I loved visiting my aunts and uncials. Anyways, I've had major writers block and I'm going to try to pull together another chapter, I really should be working on my book report that's due Monday but there's a 100 percentchance its going to snow all Sunday and Monday so I don't think I'll have school, well lets see if my brain can pull something up for you all, I know you want this chapter but don't rush me please, I love you all but the pressure is intense….okay here we go

* * *

The boys returned that night, to find Sanji was missing. This was a shocker to all accept Zoro and Ace. Zoro knew Sanji couldn't handle himself, Ace knew that Sanji was caught by Bridgett. The group was In the kitchen, the girls over by the stove and the boys sitting at the table wishing food would appear.  
"Vivi-Chan? Vivi…VIVI!" Nami yelled in the princesses ear. Vivi looked up and responded in a shocked tone  
"H-ha-hai?" ( hai means yes in Japanese for all you dubbie fans reading my story) she asked. Nami punched the girl in the head lightly and crossed her arms  
"you can be so blonde at times Vivi" Nami said  
"don't be mean to her" Ace said over his shoulder. Vivi grabbed a pan from the stove, she didn't know why Sanji left it there, it wasn't like him, but aside from that she walked over hitting Ace in the head with the frying pan.  
"what was that for?" Ace asked holding his head and looked up at her  
"stay out of our conversation!" she scolded him  
"don't give me that look, it doesn't suit you" Ace said. WHAM! Another hit to the head  
"shut up!" she yelled  
"don't hit me wit the damn frying pan" Ace said.  
"fine" Vivi said and reached over him and onto the table and grabbed a spatula from this morning, Sanji must have been lazy to leave things laying around, she whapped the spatula over his head and crossed her arms. The others just laughed at Ace's expression.  
"Vivi, you should tell him now" Nami said  
"no way, I'm still on strike, even though I talked to him" she said and hit Ace in the head. Ace grabbed the spatula and turned around in his chair looking at the girl, they were at eye to eye level  
"tell me what?" he asked  
"I'm not telling you" she said  
"I'm not afraid to hit you with a spatula" Ace said waving the spatula back and forth. Vivi snatched it and swatted him on the face and smirked  
"that was cold" Nami said then laughed  
"flies can be so pesky, can't they Nami?" she asked in a mean girl tone  
"totally, a pain In the ass" she said and laughed even more. "oh go ahead and tell him" she urged  
"no, it's a happy thing and right now I fell…a little…dizzy" Vivi said, her eyes fluttering as she fell forward, Ace caught her and blinked.  
"hey, Chopper, mind taking a look at her?" he asked and picked her up bride and groom style heading out the door.  
"coming" Chopper said and ran out the door in front of him and to the medical room, Ace fallowed and was fallowed by the rest of the crew. Ace laid her down on the bed and stepped away as Chopped ran over with a thermometer and put it in the girls mouth. After waiting a minute he pulled it back out and shook his head. He grabbed a towel off the shelve and threw it into a bucket of water on the other side of the room.  
"she has a fever of 101, but I don't know what the cause is" Chopper said.  
"I do, but I don't want to ruin her surprise" Nami said  
"surprise?…OH!" Chopper shouted then made a face of glee.  
"what's going on?" Ace and the others asked.  
"S-E-C-R-E-T!" both Nami and Chopper said. Carue was standing at the door with a confused look, he couldn't get in so he sat outside watching.  
"now out! Let Vivi sleep" Chopper said and pushed the boys out and let Carue in. the medical room was very small he was surprised most the crew got in. Nami was jumping up and down with glee. Chopper walked over to the bucket of water and pulled the rag out, ringing it, then walked over to Vivi placing it on her head. 

"what do you think is wrong with her?" Ace asked  
"who knows, women are odd" Usopp said. Ace and Zoro gave him and odd look  
"if she's running a fever then Chopper can heal here with in hours, so why did he seem happy that she was sick?" Luffy asked.  
"ware did you come from?" Zoro asked watching their Captain chew on his meat frozen meat, he did not come into the medical room with them, in fact he wasn't even with Ace when the older brother boarded the ship.  
"well, when a man loves a woman they tend to-" Ace slapped his hand over his brother mouth  
"don't even finish what you were saying Luffy" he said and sighed. Little brothers can be so wrong in the heads.  
"I think we should focus on finding the love cook" Zoro said  
"that doesn't sound like you, but I do agree" Usopp said  
"not a bad idea, but I want to make sure Vivi is okay first" Ace said  
"but he could be dead laying in a ditch some ware" Zoro said with a worried tone. All silence fell upon them and Ace's, Luffy's and Usopp's mouths dropped. Zoro was worried about Sanji! OMG! Its was not normal  
"I'M HUNGRY! AND HE'S THE ONLY ONETHAT KNOWS HWO TO COOK A DESENCT MEAL!" Zoro yelled at them.  
"sure, whatever you say Zoro" Usopp said  
"I thought you were my pimp Zoro" Luffy said  
"shut up!" Zoro yelled hitting Luffy, he knew the captain was joking but he didn't like that, it didn't fit in with the moment for him. Ace bit his lip to keep from laughing as he watched Usopp and Luffy pick fights with Zoro.  
"so your coming out of the closet now" Usopp said  
"do you want me to hold your hand while we tell the world?" Luffy asked  
"its not like that" Zoro yelled at them and hit their heads. Ace laughed then walked over to the door and peered in the tiny window towards the top. Vivi was sleeping soundly on the bed with a washcloth over her eyes and forehead. Nami was talking to Chopper but Ace couldn't hear.  
"you shouldn't eaves drop" Robin said  
"you shouldn't sneak up on people" Ace said and looked at her  
"what's going on?" Robin asked  
"Vivi is sick…I think, and Chopper wont tell me what it is" Ace said  
"nothing I can't get out of him, wait here" Robin said and opened the door and entered the room.

"Robin-san, hello" Nami said with a huge smile  
"hey, what's wrong with the princess?" Robin asked  
"you can't tell Ace" Nami said  
"sure thing" Robin said  
Chopper smiled then looked at the door. He walked over and pulled it open watching Ace stumble threw the door.  
"don't disturb the peace, she'll be find In the morning, go to bed" Chopper said and pushed him out and locked the door.  
Ace crossed his arms and sighed, he walked over to the boys bickering at one another then around them heading for his room. He walked in and closed the door jumping from the stairs to the bed landing on the fluffy ness . He rolled over so he was staring at the ceiling and sighed.  
"you know, I can tell you what's wrong with her" came a little girls voice  
"what do you want Bridgett?" Ace asked  
"aw, I hate it when your mad at me" Bridgett said walking over to the mattress sitting on her knee's next to it. She was in another fancy child's lolita outfit, it made her look like a life sized baby doll. Ace stared at her with a glare. The moon shined threw the open windows so he didn't have to use his powers to find her.  
"do you want to know?" she asked  
"no, I rather wait till Chopper or Vivi tells me, hell I'll even listen to Captain Smoker instead of you" Ace said.  
"you know, he's in town" she said  
"then why hasn't he come after us?" Ace asked  
"he has a special something with a special someone on this ship" Bridgett said "perhaps it could be the reason of Vivi's illness or maybe even be the reason why Sanji is missing"  
"I know you have Sanji, and I know who your sleazy hit man is, Mr.2 Bon Clay, he's the only known person to have eating the devils fruit of copy" Ace said  
"so you have been doing research instead of finding me, good idea, that's why I didn't see you roaming the streets earlier, and that is why your brother was not with you" Bridgett said  
"I see you never give a man a chance of privacy" Ace said  
"only you my sweet" she said and held her hand out and brushed her fingers across his cheek. Ace grabbed her hand and pulled her forward sating up so they were at eye level  
"you leave me and Vivi alone, everything was perfect until you came into the picture, I worked to hard for her and I'm going to marry her as soon as this shit is over" Ace said  
"can you even prove you love her?" Bridgett said  
"what do you mean by that?" Ace asked  
"if you can't prove your love then you can't truly love her" Bridgett said  
"shut up, you little brat, quite playing mind games, I'm tired of this, I'll kill you if I have to, just to make this stop" Ace said  
"killing me would be pointless, Vivi would hate you more, even if she did hate me, she is the peace princess, she dose not like violence" Bridgett said  
"how do you know that?" Ace asked throwing her hand to the side  
"because I used to serve under her" Bridgett said then smirked as she turned walking back into the darkness of the room and disappeared into the night. Ace laid back and sighed closing his eyes hoping the night would go by faster, he wanted to see Vivi.

"oh my god!" Robin yelled like a school girl  
"I know!" Nami yelled, since Vivi joined the crew Robin had been more open about things so it wasn't unnatural for Robin to say 'oh my god' every one in awhile  
"do you know what this means?" robin asked  
"you bet I do" Nami said and clapped her hands together  
"you two hush, Vivi is trying to sleep" Chopper said  
"I've been awake for a bit now Tony-kun" Vivi said  
"how are you feeling then?" Chopper asked  
"I'm better just a bit dizzy" Vivi said with a smile  
"I can't believe its really going to happen" Nami said  
"don't get to excited" Vivi said  
"but, your going to have a baby Vivi, aren't you excited?" Robin asked  
"of course, its just…" Vivi sat up and pulled her knees up hugging them and stared at the white bed sheets "I don't think I can tell Ace" she finished  
"have you forgiven him?" Chopper asked  
"yeah" Vivi said  
"you didn't seem like it when you were hitting him with cooking supplies" Nami said  
"because I can't find a way to tell him I've forgiven him" Vivi said  
"you should tell him soon, I know he is doing a good job at keeping his anger under control but there is only so long until he'll snap" Chopper said  
"yea, I plan to tell him soon enough, but I think he might do something extravagant to get my attention, so I'll wait till then" Vivi said  
"okay, its up to you, I just can't wait till I can be an aunt!" Nami squealed and clasped her hands together  
"I'm going shopping for baby stuff soon so make a prediction on if it's a boy or girl so I know what colors to pick out" Nami said and stood up stretching. Robin stood up as well and headed for the door  
"good night Vivi, get some rest, I'll make sure we make a big breakfast so you wont starve" she said sounding like a mother. Vivi nodded  
"good night princess, good night baby" Nami said and giggled before waving good bye to the princess and opened the door leaving the room. Carue and Chopper looked at Vivi and she stared back at them.  
"what are you going to name it?" Chopper asked  
"Cossette" Vivi said and smiled. She knew the name was French but she has a good friends by that name in France.  
"you know its going to be a girl?" Chopper asked  
"it's a woman's instinct to know, yes, I'm positive it's a girl" Vivi said and smiled laying back in the bed. Carue laid his head don and closed his eyes.  
"good night princess" Chopper said and pulled the light switch then jumped down leaning against Carue as his pillow.

* * *

Well I guess I wrote the longest chapter out of them all when I had writers block… omg! I fell happy now, well I'm tired, going to hit the sack, finish my book tomorrow then do my report and then write another chapter if I get 5 or more reviews by the time I get there, just kidding, I'll write anyways, I just hope you'll review earlier this time 


	11. Vivi's kidnapped! Bridget's plan to win

Chapter 11

I didn't mean to point the pressure issue at you guys, it was more towards my school work, I'm sorry, oh yeah, guess what! Its snowing! Its so pretty, I haven't seen this much snow since I was like 2! So I'm Uber happy. Sorry I didn't post early I've been working on my cosplay outfits, I fixed up my Vivi belly dancer outfit, I'm working my her princess outfit, I made my rave outfit for the dances and I made a female Luffy outfit, if you want to see some pictures here's my AIM sn, BWMissWednesday, or send me an e-mail,add me and take a look at the pictures, all are there acept my princess outfit because I'm behind on it, oh well here's the chapter

* * *

"Smoky-san" came a voice from behind the door. Smoker pulled the covers over his head wishing who ever it was would go away, he was up all night for no apparent reason. The door slowly opened then closed, the white haired man lifted the covers off his head to see who it was. Robin was there in a blue mini skirt, white sailor top that's had Marine embroidered on the back with the logo and her white cowgirl hat on.  
"Robin…what are you doing?" he asked. The woman giggled and walked over sitting on his stomach  
"being cute, just for you" she said and poked his nose with her index finger. The captin blinked  
"you do look kind of cute" he said  
"kind of?" she asked crossing her arms  
"you know what I meant" he said  
"prove it" she said, and leaned over kissing Smoker on the lips, he smirked and kissed her back then there was a load bang on the door  
"Hina wants to come in" yelled the pink haired woman from the other side  
"why dose she always come at the worst times?" he asked and Robin ran over to the door and held her hand up saluting making it look like she was part of the crew. Smoker rolled out of bed and walked over opening the door. Hina smiled then frowned seeing Robin  
"I see you already had a wake up call unless you had some fun last night" Hina said  
"ha ha Hina, what do you want?" Smoker asked running a hand threw his hair  
"Hina wanted to have some fun" she said then shrugged turning "but I see you already had some" she said  
"aw, Smoky was pretty good late night" Robin said then looked up at Smoker who gave her a stern look  
"Hina Uber pissed" Hina said and walked off. Robin giggled then gave Smoker and innocent look  
"your happy about something, I've never seen you this peppy" Smoker said crossing his arms  
"well, I'm going to be an aunt soon, Princess Vivi is going to have a baby" Robin said  
"she is?" Smoker asked looking amazed  
"yeah, its Portgas D. Ace's child, to bad their fighting right now, she refuses to tell him, oh that yell yesterday was Sanji, he got kidnapped by a girl named Bridgett, Bridgett wants to marry Ace but Ace is engaged to Vivi and she is hold his child so there going to get married, Ace filled me in on this during breakfast after chopper kicked him out of the medical room, that's ware Vivi is because she's a little sick" Robin explained, Smoker stared at her blankly and nodded  
"I'm guessing you want kids too" Smoker asked  
"aw, you knew what was on my mind" Robin said and scratched his chin "now get ready for the day, I'll met you back up on the cliff" she said and kissed him before walking off.  
"kids hm… I wouldn't mind that if they were quite" Smoker said then went back into his room. 

"Vivi, are you sure your okay?" Nami asked holding the limp girl as she tried to walk straight, she was still really dizzy but she felt like she need to get out of that cramped room.  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'll just sit here and rest" Vivi said and slid down next to a poll laying her head against it. The breeze blew by her giving her the chills even though it was around 83 degrees. The breeze from the ocean made it fell around 63.  
"I'll go get you a jacket" Nami said and headed to the girls room. Then stopped seeing Ace already with a blanket walking over to Vivi. He slid it over the princess and sat down next to her and held his arms out pulling her into a light hug. Vivi had her eyes closed so she didn't realize it was Ace.  
"Vivi.. I'm sorry for all this, and I promise I'll fix it, because I love you" Ace whispered in her ear then kissed her cheek. Vivi's eyes fluttered then she blushed a bit holding her hand up to his cheek leaning into him now  
"I already forgave you Ace, I just want to leave this island, go find Sanji and lets get out of here" Vivi whisper.  
"I will" he said and took her hand kissing it and cradled her back and forth for a bit. Nami looked so surprised, there was no hitting or yelling or screaming, it was like nothing ever happened, It was just them being happy together for the first time since this whole mess started. It reminded Nami of a romance novel, that's how strange it was to her. Vivi smiled then opened her mouth to say something then stopped, she wanted to keep this a secret until she could tell everyone, she hoped ace wouldn't mind until then.  
"go on, I'll be fine, Nami will take care of me until you get back" Vivi said. Ace nodded and gave her one more kiss before laying her next to the poll again then walked into the kitchen to get Luffy and Zoro and off they went to find Sanji.

"so, I guess you know ware she lives?" Zoro asked  
"no, but I can find out, she's the richest girl in the town, her name is Bridgett and she's a 7 year old girl, I think the villagers will know her" Ace said  
"well, then lets go" Luffy said. Zoro and Ace nodded and walked off the harbor and into town. The group stopped and dashed into an alley when they saw Smoker. Leaning their heads over the side they watched him talk with a marine girl.  
"why the hell is he here?" Ace asked  
"why didn't he come after us?" Luffy asked  
"I know he saw us" Zoro said, they looked at the Marine girl and noticed her distinctive features, how tall she was, how long her face was and how she looked in that outfit then it dawned on them. When she turned around their mouths dropped, it was Robin! This was a shocker to the boys, because only the girls knew about her and Smoker. Robin slipped her arms around his left arm and walked with him down the street.  
"what the hell is she doing with him?" Zoro asked  
"why is she in a Marine uniform!" Luffy yelled  
"do you think she joined the Marines? Just to be with Smoker?" Ace asked, silence fell upon them, and blue lines trickled down the sides of their faces as they thought of Robin and Smoker's romance then made awkward face.  
"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Nami running down the street, a man in a white robe with black diamonds embroidered on it, ran past the group In the alley holding someone. Ace ran out and over to Nami who stopped leaning on her stick to catch her breath.  
"what's going on?" he asked  
"that's Pell, from the Kingdom of Arabasta, he stole Vivi, go get her back" Nami said. Ace dashed off In the same direction. Pell held the princess tightly as he dashed threw the streets.  
"Pell! What are you doing!" Vivi yelled  
"I'm taking you home ware you belong" Pell said  
"I don't want to go home!" Vivi yelled  
"I'm fallowing my orders, " Pell said  
"and I'm fallowing me heart" Vivi said. Pell came to a dead stop looking down at her.  
"you…sound like your mother" Pell said  
"I'm going to get married to Ace and I'm going to stay with him until father dies, then we will come home and Ace will take over Arabasta if he wants to" Vivi said  
"princess… it doesn't work that way in a palace" Pell said  
"put her down!" Ace yelled now seeing them.  
"it will work that way, or your going to be in a lot of pain when Ace gets his hands on you" Vivi scolded Pell.  
"I can't fail your father, I am taking you home" Pell said. Vivi pulled out her peacock string slasher and began to twirl it on her pinky finger. Pell grabbed his from her and threw it to the ground. Pell closed his eyes and began to run again. He had a tight grip on Vivi's shoulders to keep her from moving her arms at all.  
"PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled and squiggled the best she could but it was no use. Pell ran right into an alley.  
Ace slid to a stop at the alley and looked down seeing no one, it was not good, he had to get Vivi back now too.  
"VIVI!" Ace called down the alley but no answer. He walked down the dark path with caution until he reached another street. There were no doors I that alley so ware did they go?

"why did you bring me her?" Bridget asked pointing to Vivi whom was sitting next to Sanji babying him.  
"I thought-" Bridget cut Bon Clay off  
"I told you don't think! Listen to my orders!" Bridget yelled  
"you two have problems" Sanji said  
"shut up blondie!" Bon Clay said  
"why did you kidnap us?" Vivi asked  
"well I can use this to my advantage" Bridget smirked. "Ace will come faster if you're here princess" she said  
"why are you bent on breaking us up?" Vivi asked  
"because you don't disserve him!" Bridget yelled  
"that's not true!" Sanji yelled at her  
"is it not? she's just a princess, what could she give him? Besides her father would never allow her to marry like Ace, he's a wanted man, if the Marine's found out ware he was then he would be hauled off to prison in no time" Bridget said seeing the tears well up in Vivi's eyes  
"….Ace, I love him.. You do not have the right to take him away from me!" Vivi said tears streamed down her face, Bridget was half way right, Ace can't just settle down, he would but he can't, the marines would be at their doors every day for his bounty.  
"your love is not real" Bridget said snapping her fingers as Bon Clay grabbed Sanji putting him in a rolling chair and pushed him out the door and into the hallway and closed the door.  
"it… is… to" Vivi sniffled between each word now  
"how do you know? He just showed up one day when you were rejected by Kohza" Bridget said. Vivi stared at her looking faintly confused.  
"ah yes, Kohza, the man you really loved, don't you think Ace might have told Kohza to turn you down so he could have you and take over Arabasta?" Bridget asked  
"ACE WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Vivi yelled  
"you don't know him, you don't know his past, you don't know what he wants or what he needs" Bridget said  
"SHUT UP! that's not true!" Vivi screamed looking at the ground. She was never this emotional before but she couldn't help but cry, half of these things were true, she didn't know Ace's past, or what he really wants or needs or why he loved her she didn't he know how much the bounty on his head was, how could she forget al these things, how could she miss his soul? Was love ever so blinding to her eyes?  
"do you think he really loves you now?" Bridget asked walking over holding her hand out placing it gently on her cheek like she was her friend  
"I….I… I don't know" Vivi said, tears flowed lightly down her cheeks, her eyes were dull like she was possessed or something.  
"then don't love him, you can't love a fake lover" Bridget said. Vivi didn't respond she just closed her eyes and fell to the ground into a light sleep of exhaustion.  
"perfect" Bridget said and smirked as she walked away from Vivi and over the large window pulling the curtains over it and the room went dark.

* * *

Well I hope you like it, I got something good planed...well kind ofI think 


	12. Almost

Okay it's been two years since I added onto this. In that 2 year period I have moved 3-4 times, started homeschooling, and grown up alot 8D so woohoo me. Before I wanna give sepcial thanks to everyone that encouraged me to start writing again. Exspecially Foxy411 and her sister, I got a PM from them this morning and was like..."awww, okay just for this i will" so I'm back. I'm gonna try to pick up with my old story line. Forgive me for I havn't seen OP in almsot 2 years so I might have a hard time continueing . 

I'm so sorry that I didn't get this up as fast as I promissed Foxy411

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace and the rest of the crew seemed to be haveing more trouble then they thought of finding Bridgette. Ace's source of info was false and there was no way they would find them now. Sitting on the boat trying to think. Ace was trying to control his temper by laying down and covering his face with his hat.  
"How are we soposed to find her If we have no idea where she is?!" Nami yelled.  
"Chill Nami!"Zoro yelled at her.  
"How can I?! She's...She's!" Nami had to stop herself "She's what?" Ace asked threw his hat.  
"I can't tell you boys!" Nami yelled.  
"It's something Vivi has to tell you" Chopper said.  
"I Got it!" Luffy yelled surprising everyone.  
"Nani?" They all asked looking at him aside from Ace.Luffy ran into the girls room grabbed a shirt Vivi wore the other day and came back waving it in the air.  
"We can use this!" He said so proud of himself.  
"Oh I get it, we'll have Carue or Chopper sniff for her!Luffy your Brillient!" Nami squelled.  
"Actully I was thinking of asking people if they saw the girl wareing the shirt but that works to!" Luffy said in a happy tone.  
"It worrys me that your brain is so basic" Nami said and snatched the shirt. Taking it over to Carue and having him sniff it. Ace sat up now and put his hat on his head and walked over to Carue.  
"Can you find her?" He asked the giant duck. Carue nodded and jumped off the boat. The crew grabbed their wepons and fallowed him.

"What to do?" Vivi asked herself wipeing the tears from her face. She felt her stomch hopeing nothing happened to the baby when she fell asleep. She looked around her small cell. Sanji was sleeping in his chair. They had him tied up pretty good so he couldn't kick his way around and possible break out of the cell. The cell was a small rectangle in the middle of a extravigant beutifully furnished living room. It looked like something from the early ages. No one else was in the room that she could see. She wondered why she wasn't tied up.  
"Vivi-Chan!" Sanji squelled with great lengths of love and hearts flying everywhere. Vivi looked at him then pulled her pecock slasher out of her shirt and cut the ropes holding Sanji to the chair.  
"We need to get out of here" she said. Her breath was heavy, shes was pushing her body to hard now. She could not be out and about now because the baby had a great affect on her body. She sat on her knee's and laid her head in Sanji's lap causeing him to blush.  
"Are you okay Vivi?" He asked placeing his hand on her head stroking her hair. "H..Hai" She said and hugged her stomach. She stood up and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and smiled at him.  
"Dose your stomach hurt?" Sanji asked standing too. Vivi nodded but turned and looked aroudn the room. "lets just get out of here tho, my stomach will be fine." she stuck her hand out of the cage and stared spinging the pecock string slasher and cought it on a robe, pulling the robe the cadge flipped over making a loud crashing noise.  
"Shit, lets hurry!" Sanji said and picked her up running for a window. He kicked the glass threw and both went flying out and landed in a tree.  
"The're getting away!" yelled a gaurd ranning twords the tree. Bridget was at the broken window glareing at them. She closed her eyes and stared chanting something and held both hands up causing Sanji to let go of Vivi. Vivi fell threw the tree's landing in a bush. Before shes was dropped she had looked into Sanji's eyes. They were dull as if he was posessed. She pulled herself off and started running, there was nothing she could do elsewise, Sanji was being controlled and if she was to be caught then who knows what Bridgette would do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace and Carue were racing threw town. Luffy and the others were to far off in the distance to catch up. All off a sudden Carue stopped and sniffed around. There was nothing there. He took off into the woods causing Ace to fall off. Ace stood up and ran up the hill that started the woods. He was already pissed off now it was worse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vivi was completly lost and out of breath. She didn't hear the gaurds yelling anymore so she figured stopping and resting was okay. She walked into a clearing where A looked around then sat down. She held her stomach and winced. 'Damn Bridgette, shes hurting my baby' she said to herself.  
"What will you do now princess?" Said a cocky voice. Vivi looked around in fear. There in the tree Bridgette stood glaring at her. "I didn't think you would escape, but now I have found you so it seems you have failed." Sanji jumped out of the tree and looked at Vivi. He said nothing.  
"Sanji-san!" She yelled looking at him in fear. He said nothing back.  
"He's under my control..." Bridgette said then raised her hand. "ATTACK!" She yelled and Sanji ran at Vivi in full force swinging his leg not at her face but at her stomach. Vivi didn't rilize this untill she was slammed into the tree. Sanji was walking twords her.  
"Sanji-San!" Vivi yelled tears streaming down her cheeks. She started coughing uncontrollblly. She couldn't belive he hit her in the stomach. she hoped the Baby was okay. Sanji towered over her now, he reached his foot up ready to stomp on her untill Carue knocked him off the the side glaring. Vivi sat there in amazement then smilled.  
"Vi..VIVI!" Ace yelled and started running towrds her. She stood up and hugged Ace when he reached her.  
"No No No No!!!!!" Bridgette yelled "This is not what I planned!!!!" She said. Chanting a spell she pulled Vivi away from Ace and had a Bon Clay catch her. "If you want her back you have to find me the right way!" Bridgete yelled then took off. Ace Went to chase after her but Carue stopped him.  
Sanji had woken up looking confussed. "Whats going on?" he asked. Ace rached out a hand and helped pulled him up. "Vivi got stolen again" He said and started walking back twords the town with Carue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay its the best I an do right now, Sorry it took so long . . But tell me if you like it or not.


End file.
